Saxon Xadrez
Saxon Xadrez is a powerful dark mage, member of Fabula Nova and wielder of one of the powerful Swords of Destiny. He is the leader of the 4th Division of Fabula Nova. Appearance Saxon has tan skin, orange eyes, and long white hair. However, his hair is smoothed back into three spikes on the top and sides of his head. He is usually wearing a black, high-collared, leather coat that has a red interior and yellow lining. This coat is grey from the waist down and has several buttons lining the hips, a belt around his waist, and a second one that extends from the waist and up to the collar to connect to several smaller straps. The four shorter straps are buttoned to either side of the front of the collar while the remaining ones are buttoned to the shoulders to form spaulders. A black leather pauldron is attached to each spaulder by three buttons and two straps that button the the rim of the coat and two more that cross over his upper back. On his upper chest is an emblem, that appears on some of his spells, in the form of a brooch that holds the outer coat together in place of a zipper or buttons. Underneath this coat, Saxon wears a white, thigh-length vest. This vest is also high-collared and exposes most of Saxon's chest, with three black buttons and two thin belts near his waist closing it up while the three remaining buttons below are undone. Personality Cruel and calculating are his most predominant personality traits, especially while in combat. His magic requires him to be calculation, being based entirely on a strategy game, the cruelty however is something he finds great joy in. Saxon is quite the sadist, enjoying to watch his opponents suffer as he overwhelms them with his magic. His antagonistic personality often puts him at odds with Diaros, even though they both treat everything like a game. History Synopsis The Tale of Team Moon Drop *'Set Out!' **'Creating Moon Drop' Equipment ' Tamashī-Taberu' (Soul-Eater): This blade is raqdically different from any other. It's hilt is an eye, and the blade itself looks like a demonic wing. It is made to look evil, fitting the name. The exact powers of this blade is unknown as Saxon hardly ever uses it, and when he does he doesn't use it as anything other than a normal sword. It is believed, given the name of the blade, that it is capable of cutting the very soul of the wielder's opponents. This has yet to be confirmed as Saxon has only used it for finishing blows. Magic and Abilities ' ' Chess Magic: is a Caster-Type Magic that revolves around the rules of chess. While most users of this magic use one form of it or the other, Saxon has managed to figure out how to use both forms. He also has used both styles at the same time to suplement a lack of 'pieces'. *'Chess Master Style': Saxon creates a massive chess board and turns himself and everyone within the confines of his board into chess pieces. Because he's the one controlling this magic, he fills the role of King regardless of whether or not a superior of his is present. His use of this magic is what earned him the nickname of "King Saxon" *'Wonderland Style': the style of this magic that Saxon uses most often. He always summons the black pieces, claiming that it's too much extra work to learn to summon the white pieces (though this claim has never been proven). Master Tactician: Being a user of Chess Magic, Saxon is a master tactician, being able to quickly come up with plans to exploit his opponent's weaknesses and destroy them utterly and completely. Swordsman: his level of swordsmanship is unknown as he rarely uses his blade, but it is assumed that he is an Expert Swordsman if not a Master Swordsman. Trivia *Appearance is that of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness from the Kingdom Hearts games, almost all of the appearance description was taken from Ansem's page *Saxon, meaning "from Saxony", comes from the Germanic word seax, a kind of "single-edged knife" *Xandrez is Gaelic for "chess" Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Fabula Nova Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Sword user Category:The Unmei no Kenshi Category:Villains